Home for Christmas
by It's me get over it
Summary: A quick Christmas story. How the Crusher family deals with being away from each other for Christmas...kinda. Involves Jack, Beverly, JeanLuc and Wesley.


I own nothing.

A/N- this is just something that came into my head after watching "White Christmas". It gave me another idea, but that's isn't so Christmas related so it can wait. I just VERY quickly typed this up so please excuse any typos. this is totally separate from any other story I've done Enjoy and have a fun safe and, of course, merry Christmas!

* * *

**HOME FOR CHRISTMAS**

_23/ 12/ 2352_

Eyes unfocused, a distant look in them, the crew need only look at the commanding officer to see he was far away. Many had tried to rouse his from his thoughts, but each one was met with an apathetic shrug of the shoulder, and a very half-hearted smile. After several attempts to get him to join in the festivities, they gave up.

Over half an hour later the young officer was still in his state of longing daydream when the Captain entered the party. Several officers gaily called out to their Captain to join them. Trying to refuse them was proving to be a futile attempt. Finally acquiescing and having a drink Picard noted that a key person was missing.

"McGregor," he asked addressing the man currently trying to get him to consume the rest of both their drinks, "where's Crusher?"

Sluggishly he pointed to a corner that Picard had previously thought unoccupied, before slurring, "No one been able to get him outta it. He been like that allll nite. Dunno what's with him. Hasn't even spoken to anny one."

Another quick glance at the man and Picard knew something was wrong with his best friend. Not hesitating he made his way toward the lone sober person left at the party, collecting a fresh drink along the way.

"Come now Jack, why such melancholy? It's the festive season, and I thought you loved this time of year?"

Jack didn't answer him immediately. Sighing deeply he mumbled, "It just isn't the same."

Successfully rousing him enough to have spoken Picard continued,"What's so different? You have friends around, and plenty to drink. How is this any different to 5 years ago? Last time we were out this far?"

"True, friends. True drinks. But we're out here doing seemingly nothing, while back at home Beverly would be putting Wes to bed and reading him _The Night Before Christmas_. This'll be the first Christmas I won't see him all excited at the prospect of opening all the presents under the tree. The first Christmas I won't be tucking him into bed, and him getting me to sing him a Christmas carol while he falls asleep. My fist Christmas away from my family."

Picard could see that finally voicing all his problems had made Jack silently weep. Roughly wiping at the tears on his face Jack faced his best friend getting to his feet as if to leave.

"It's not the same. It doesn't feel right."

"Of course it wouldn't. I'm sorry Jack I should have realized. But you that you'll always be with them as long as they're in your thoughts and you in theirs."

Jack paused in his move to leave. Jean-Luc's words ringing true in his ears.

"Actually that makes me remember an old carol:

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams _"

Jacks breaths had become shallow during Jean-Luc's brief song.

"Thanks Johnny. I needed to hear that." Suddenly he stood up a bit taller, "And it's given me an idea…"

Without another word to anyone Jack left with a look of determination in his eyes.

And unfortunately for Captain Picard the rest of the crew had heard his quite song for his friend and were putting in requests for other carols.

"…good king Wenceslas…"

"…white Christmas…"

"…let it snow…"

"…jingle bells…"

"…Rudolf the red nosed reindeer…"

It took all of his self control not to roll his eyes at their antics

_25/ 12/ 2367_

Picard looked around Ten-Forward. It was unusual for him to be here this early in the morning nevertheless. And he couldn't help but smile at the festive cheer that he saw all around. A family was happily sitting nearby and he could hear the young daughter as she very excitedly explain to her father all about the new doll she opened not 2 hours ago.

A small amount of sadness pulled at his heart as he remembered his friend's desire from so long ago to do just this. But Jack had died several years ago now. His son was almost a young man, and would right now be exchanging presents with his mother only a few decks away.

Suddenly the door opened and in came just those he was thinking of. Spotting him they both made their way toward him immediately.

"Merry Christmas Jean-Luc!"

"Merry Christmas Beverly," Picard replied as they softly exchanged a friendly kiss.

"Merry Christmas Sir," Wes offered his hand.

"Merry Christmas Wesley," Picard took his hand warmly.

"I thought you two would be a while longer. You had quite a haul of presents under your tree," Jean-Luc admitted offering for them to join him.

"Well we didn't get through all of them..."

"Some of them are for other people," Wes finished indicating to the bag he had with him.

"Is that so?" Picard indicated for a waiter to bring two more drinks to their table.

"Yes actually."

When Picard faced the table again there were two brightly wrapped presents on the table with his name written on both.

"For me?" his surprise was evident by both his expression and his voice.

"No for the other Jean-Luc Picard on this ship," Beverly laughed rolling her eyes at him.

A little embarrassed Jean-Luc quickly opened them to reveal the latest book on the archaeological discovery he'd been following recently, and a journal. Looking a bit puzzled he cast a questioning glance at the two of them

"It was dads," Wes explained. "We found it earlier in the year and thought you would like to keep it. It's from the year before he started dating mum and was working under you. To help you know what he _really_ thought of you… before he knew you that is."

"Thank-you," Jean-Luc softly answered.

Wesley nodded before going over to talk with some of his friends that'd just entered Ten-Forward.

"It was Wes' idea to give you the journal," Beverly said before Jean-Luc said anything to her about it. "He was reading through them and found out that it was because of you that he didn't hate Christmas."

"What did I do?" Jean-Luc asked surprised that he could influence Wes so much.

"In '52 it was the first Christmas with out Jack being home. On Christmas Eve I got a message from Jack saying that he was sending holo-footage of himself for Christmas. In the footage he spoke about always being with us as long as we held him in our hearts. Jack also included a recording of him singing different carols so it would be just like he was there to sing Wes to sleep on Christmas Eve."

Jean-Luc gave a small smile as he pictured the scene. "I didn't do much."

Beverly reached out and gave his hand a tight squeeze. "But it was enough."

They both turned as in corner the tune of a carol began.

"This is Wes' favorite."

Then Wesley's voice filled the room as he sang the same carol Jean-Luc had 15 years prior…

"_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
_

_And presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_"


End file.
